


The Campaign

by yellowpretendingtobered



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I don't know, Phone Calls, Stuff happens, Tagging sucks, campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and his father were shipwrecked earlier in life. They did end up on an island but it changed Oliver in a different way so that when he meets Felicity the circumstances are more... unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinyofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend destinyofdreams. She's a wonderful writer and a wonderful friend. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Kris Kringle had taught Oliver at an early age that if you put one foot in front of the other, soon you'll be walking through the door. 

Every year he watched Santa Clause is coming to Town with his family. His parents would sit next to each other on the loveseat as Oliver joyfully watched from the floor. The year that his mother was pregnant with Thea was no different. 

Oliver lay on his stomach, propping his head in his hands as he watched Kris teach the Winter Warlock how to walk. His father and mother were holding hands behind him when his father said "pay attention Oliver. That's exactly how you get happiness. Just put one foot in front of the other". 

Oliver had taken that to heart. 

XXXXX 

Here he is. Oliver Queen; heir to Queen Consolidated and all of the riches that go along with the title. That was all great and dandy except for the fact that people treat him differently for it. 

Oliver learned at a young age that he didn't want people associating his face with the Queen name. He wanted to be noticed for who he was as a person. His accomplishments should define him rather than those of his family.

When he was only eleven his father began grooming him for the company. He already attended board meetings and other public functions. In all sense of the word, Oliver was becoming a brat because of it. Demanding his father bend over backwards for him to do so. But at thirteen that changed. Because at thirteen his father had taken him along for a business deal that was supposed to be finalized in China. 

Everything was going swimmingly. That is, until their ship, the Queen's Gambit,capsized and Oliver quite literally needed to swim to save his life. Luckily the entire crew made it to the small coast nearby relatively unscathed. Once onshore they found themselves on a small island, population: 200. The people of the town didn't bat an eyelash at the group. They simply offered up their homes to the survivors. 

The storm passed within a month, due to the fact that it was their rainy season. Once it had passed the men were able to take a small boat to the mainland in order to find suitable transportation home. However, on their stay Oliver and Robert Queen roomed with an older woman who had been widowed for several years. Her only son had passed away during war times, just as her husband had before him. She gave up the last of her food for the two strangers staying in her home, as well as, offering her family's clothes to them. 

The last day that they were to leave Oliver approached her one more time to thank her for her hospitality. He understood that he'd changed over the course of the month with her. She demanded he work for his keep, but was sweet in her praise of a job well done. 

Her brown eyes shed tears as she likewise thanked him for keeping her company, because the island sometimes got quite lonely, especially now that her family was all gone. 

Oliver had asked her once, why she stayed there. She had only tilted her head and said, "This is my home. This is where I built my life and family. Where else would I go?"

The young man put his lanky arms around the sweet woman in a gesture of comfort. Before pulling away he gave her a small smile. Then he turned to walk away.

"One more thing, sweet potato," she called out grasping his wrist inside of her hand. A hand that had seen so much in its lifetime. Pie crusts and hammers alike have been grasped inside those hands.  Her husband’s and her son’s hands had both been held by the same one that had scolded him, which was now holding his own."I want you to have this". In his hand she placed a corded leather necklace. In its center was a small idol with horns and a halo together that he didn't recognize. 

"What is this?" He asked curiously looking at the object resting in his palm.

"It's a talisman to keep you safe. My son sent it to me when he was stationed across the sea. We were a world away, but he said it would keep me protected. I want you to have it, because it has done its job for me over several years. Now it's your turn," slowly she closed his fist around the object. 

"Thank you," he whispered between them. The boy was overcome with emotion. Oliver turned his head toward the sound of his father calling after him before turning his blue eyes back to the woman who had taught him humility."I'll come back and visit you. I promise" he vowed as he walked backwards toward his father's voice and his way home.

This near death event caused young Oliver to reevaluate his life. To decide what kind of person he wanted to be while he was alive. 

He chose to be a man of change. He wanted to be a leader, someone who helped people in need. But not for money. He wanted to give all of his money away to those who truly needed it. He wanted to make his family proud, Hester included.

And every year since then he spent as much time as he could manage with Hester Johnson, the woman who did what no one could; whipped Oliver Queen into shape.

XXXXX

With cup of coffee in hand Oliver sat down in the break room of Queen Consolidated to start on the list given to him by the campaign coordinator. 

Oliver's mother was running for Mayor of Starling City. She had a vision for the city that involved giving more resources to the underprivileged and cleaning up the streets of petty crime throughout the neighborhoods. Especially in the Glades where crime seemed almost rampant. Oliver had heard his mother's proposals, even going so far as to help her brainstorm different initiatives to offer the citizens. Now he was helping her to recruit voters on his lunch hour.

Although he was trained to be the CEO of the company, no one here knew who Oliver Queen was. Of course they knew his name, but they had no idea what his face looked like. At QC the blue eyed brunette was known as Ryan Johnson; a rising star within the company. He had worked his way up through the mail room to a coveted position of Senior Account Manager through hard work and dedication. His coworkers respected him for his mind rather than his wealth. 

So here he sits on a Tuesday afternoon in his empty break room, calling strangers with the last name beginning in S. First up was a man named, Patrick Slavin. While Mr. Slavin was an excellent example of a talking burro, he was, hopefully, convinced that Moira Queen was the best candidate for the position. He made several more calls during the next forty five minutes, pausing only once when the woman that he has been pining over for weeks walked in to grab a cup of coffee. 

Oliver pretended to be rifling with his legal pad and name list while the spunky blonde poured sugar into her coffee. He noticed her around the office. It was almost impossible not to. She walked around in bright colors that begged to be stared at. Pencil skirts outlined her body perfectly almost every day. And her blonde hair was constantly up, which he figured made it easier to work. He knew from her sometimes mumbling that she worked in IT, but he didn't know her name. He'd never spoken to her. Only admired from afar. Until today.

"You know," he began conversationally expertly schooling his nerves,"the IT floor is downstairs..." 

She looked up guiltily from the cup in her hands, "That is absolutely correct. Good deduction" she replied. Then she looked more adorable as she widened her eyes slightly, "Please don't tell anyone. This is the best coffee in the building. I think they import it on this one floor and nowhere else".

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," he smiled before she thanked him, smiling, and walked out. What he hadn't told her was that he was the one who bought the coffee for this break room. It was the one indulgence that he gave into when at work.

Looking to his watch he found that he had only fifteen minutes left of his break. Time enough for one more call. The last person of the day would be:Felicity Smoak. 

Quickly he dialed the number provided and listened to the constant ringing that met his ears. On the last ring a woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Ryan and I'm looking for a Miss Felicity Smoak?" 

"This is she"

"Good afternoon Miss Smoak, how are you today?"

"A little winded, I won't lie. Uhm, what is this about?"

"I'm calling about the mayoral campaign. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions regarding the upcoming elections,"

"Sure, I guess. But you'll have to make it quick because there's only seven minutes left in my lunch break," she said.

"This won't take long. Have you given any thought as to who you're voting for?".

"Yes. I'm voting for Nick Lea,"

"I see. Is there any particular reason that you decided to vote for Mr. Lea?"

"I like his plans for lowering the poverty rates in the city. And I believe that he is better suited to clean up the streets being as he grew up on them. He has a better understanding of what it means to truly live in Starling City as opposed to sitting in his Ivory tower watching the commoners toil until one day he decided that he wanted more power so he ran for mayor." It sounded to Oliver like she hadn’t taken a breath throughout her slight rant. 

"So what you're saying is that you're voting for him because he isn't rich?" Oliver asked slowly trying to catch up with her train of thought.

"I'm voting for him because he understands the people of this city and he has a clear vision for bringing that change about" she snapped indignantly. 

"I'm assuming you didn't know that Moira Queen grew up on the streets of Starling City. She worked to put herself through school and co-founded Queen Consolidated, which happens to be the largest place of employment in the City" he answered in the same clipped tone that she had used to belittle his mother. "She also began the 'Helping Homes' initiative that now goes around getting the homeless off the streets and into caring shelters where they help the less fortunate get back onto their feet with job training and a separate employment office who guarantees them jobs"

"Those jobs are minimum wage and the only person that she is trying to help is herself. I'm not going to fight about this. Your seven minutes are up and I'm still voting for Lea. Have a nice day" with a final huff of breath Felicity Smoak hung up on Oliver Queen and he couldn’t have fallen harder for a voice if he tried.

XXXXX

Felicity looked down to the sweet tinkling sound coming from her cell phone. Likewise Tami glances down to the phone from her spot across from Felicity. 

Tami and Felicity share an office in the IT department. At first they had been friendly, then a promotion had become available and the two began a bitter rivalry that lasted two weeks before they were both given the office to share. Now a strong friendship had been formed between the two. 

Felicity was reluctant until Tami was the only one to remember her birthday. The brunette had sneakily brought a chocolate cake into their office for only them to share. Ever since that heavenly, homemade cake they've been inseparable.

"Time for coffee and hunks then," she said looking back up to her computer nonchalantly. 

"Yes," Felicity grinned. "It appears so"

"Ugh," Tami said throwing her head back frustrated. She pushed away from her desk and began to swivel her chair side to side. "When are you going to nut up and ask him out?! At least just ask him his name! Or better yet, I'll hack it for you. Come on. You know I will," she finished. Her brown eyes turned down in a pout, begging for Felicity to give her permission. 

Felicity frowned. "No. I'm not hacking his info. That's stalking and it's not my style"

"That's because your style is to blend into the wallpaper" her friend rolled her brown eyes.

"He'll approach me. Just last week he spoke to me. All by himself,"she smiled proudly.

"Oh!" Tami's face brightened at the new information. "What'd he say?!" she eagerly asked.

Felicity's face deflated a little. "I'm, you know, what he said isn't that important. It's more the fact that he spoke at all," 

Tami rose from her seat, noticing that she had upset her friend. She hugged Felicity quickly before turning her shoulders to the door, nudging her forward."You'll do better today. Go get him, Tiger!"

Felicity only smiled as she walked away. And once she was out of sight Tami quickly hacked into the employment records looking through all identification photos of employees working on the ninth floor. 

Bingo.

Meanwhile, in the break room, Felicity straightened her shirt out before entering. 

At the same table that she always sees tall, dark, and handsome she finds him leaning over some papers on the table. She finds it crazy that even on his break he is working. Although, she has also spent many lunches at her desk working. Maybe she should eat up here? No, she'd definitely be fired for that. 

Suddenly she bristled at the sound of his voice floating through the air. It's deep and amazing. She quickly stopped herself from the less than professional things she's imagining that voice saying to her. But something about it seemed familiar to her. 

"Yeah, I know. Mom, come on, she didn't do that" he laughs into the phone effectively breaking her trance. She walks over to the coffee maker. 

"Thea is rebelling. I rebelled too...yes really" he was saying. Slowly she began pouring her cup. 

"Yeah? Fine I'll go hire a hooker after work, if you want," he said chuckling. His mother must have said yes, because he let out a full laugh."Who said it would be a woman? He’ll be my Julia Roberts"

Adding the sugar, and then the milk. With an inward sigh she began walking out of the room, knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of him today, while also knowing that she couldn't loiter any longer.

She began to walk out when she heard him say, "I love you, too, Mom. Don't forget that I'm leaving after work to see Hester for the weekend" 

Who the hell is Hester? Wife, maybe? No, he doesn’t wear a wedding ring, she has checked before. Maybe it’s his girlfriend? She has never seen anyone come to visit him at work before. And he never goes out for lunch. He’s always working in the office break room during lunch. Wouldn’t that be a problem if he had a girlfriend? 'I’d be angry if my boyfriend never stopped working long enough to eat with me at lunch, at least once a week' she thought to herself. 

Back at the office Felicity's thoughts of what this new information could mean is cut off by the sly look that she gets from her friend.

"What?" She asks the brunette. 

"I did something..." she says suddenly nervous. Now that she thinks about it, Felicity is amazing at effectively giving payback.

That look on Tami was never good. She did something bad and she knew it."What did you do?" She asked hesitantly as her friend tried to bite through her bottom lip.

"Just remember that I love you. Okay?" Brown eyes pleaded.

"Oh God, what is it?" 

"I sent someone a virus," her hands tangled together as she wrung them.

"Oh. That's all? Why?" The blond asked as she sat back down in her chair. Tami opened her mouth to explain when Felicity's phone began to ring. 

At the sound Tami looked like she might faint. Felicity wrinkled her brow before answering her cell. 

"Hello?" She asked. She frowned. "I told you last week I wasn't voting for Moira Queen,"

"I understand, but did you know that Mrs. Queen has developed and proposed a bill in front of Congress about the poverty level in the city?" The same man from last week asked into the phone. 

"Nothing that you say will make me change my decision. I admire your perseverance but that isn't going to change anything. So for the seventh time this week, please stop calling me," She stated determinedly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can and I will persuade you to vote for Moira Queen" he said just as determined as her.

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice then," she sighed into the phone. 

"What does that mean?" The voice now sounded wary of her threat. This made a smile spread across her face. 

"Call me again and see what happens," And with that she hung up on him. Looking across to her friend, who was now pale, the cogs finally clicked inside of her head. "Tell me you didn't…"

"Ha...ha...this is...one day we're going to laugh..." she stuttered as Felicity glared at her friend until the phone rang a moment later. Both women just watched the blinking red light as it shouted at them to answer the phone. 

Tami picked up the receiver, "IT department Tami speaking...yes, that's no problem...and your room number? Got it. Okay someone will be up in just a moment. You as well," and she hung up. She tore the paper from her pad and handed it to Felicity. 

The blond begrudgingly accepted the paper. At the door she called over her shoulder, "now I'm going to spread a rumor that you wear a wig because you're hiding a blue pixie cut,"

Tami blanched. "You said you'd never tell!"

XXXXX

It must be Karma. He had harassed that poor woman on the phone because her fire intrigued him. All week he's called her back just so that she would argue with him. 

She becomes so passionate in her debates that he is hoping to absorb some of that heat and passion from the source. Oliver knows that he shouldn't continue to push. Especially not after she threatened him earlier, but, damn it all if he doesn't want to tempt the devil. He wants desperately to know what she'll do. 

However, if his computer crashing isn't a sign not to tempt fate, then he doesn't know what is. He shouldn't...

Just then Oliver is tossed from his thoughts by a knock on his office door. Ashe lifts his head he notices that the person who had come to fix his broken equipment is none other than the blond haired woman that he's been pining over.

"H-hi," he stuttered before clearing his throat to try again. And just like every woman to ever trip over their heels, he nonchalantly pretends that nothing happened. "Hi, I'm Ryan Johnson" he offers his hand to her.

"Hi," she smiled and he thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he has seen in a while; the way her whole essence lights up the room. "I'm Felicity. Smoak," she added her last name like an after-thought as she grasps his hand. His entire being froze as he wondered if he'd heard that correctly. He is so engrossed in the fact of her name that he doesn’t register that his hand that has grasped papers and pizza dough alike, the same ones that have held Hester’s, his mother’s, and Thea’s hands are now holding tight to Felicity Smoak’s hand.

"Smoak, did you say?" He asked to be absolutely sure.

An eyebrow lifted above her left eye as her head tilted curiously. "Yeah,I did. It's, um, Jewish" she blushed. "So what seems to be the problem?"

And just like that he is forced to decide yet again who he is going to be. Is he the guy who tells her the truth about himself? That he is the one who has been stalking her throughout the week trying to make her fight with him so that he can feel some of the natural sun inside of her core? Or is he the guy who continues to lie to her? Now that he knows Felicity Smoak, the woman whose voice and light he fell in love with, is the same blond from the break room that he only eats in because he had seen her three months ago getting coffee from there, he can’t help but feel like he is trapped. There is no way that he can go back now. 

She has him hook, line, and sinker. And she has no idea how deep in he truly has fallen. “I didn't see you today" he says from the seat in front of his desk while Felicity sits in his spot typing away at his keyboard. 

"But I saw you" she answers without hesitation. When she seems to realize what she said she has said her fingers stop their rhythmic tapping and she looks him in the eye from next to his monitor. “That came out wrong. I meant that I saw you in the break room, but you were on the phone. I wasn’t, like stalking you or anything,” 

Oliver chuckles a little. “I’d have been flattered if you were stalking me” he assured her.

“Would you? I thought you were into male strippers?” she said too quickly. Once again her fingers stopped tapping and her eyes closed. “Not that I’m a stripper. Or was eavesdropping on your conversation,” 

“I was only messing with my mom. She likes to make fun of me for being single. So every time that she starts talking about grandkids, I tell her that I’m gay. She laughs and then drops it every time” he clarifies.

“Sounds like my mom,” she adds with a final click to his computer. “There you go. All fixed. And in case you have any more problems,” her blonde hair falls to the side as she bends over the desk writing something on his stationary, “here is my personal number. You can call anytime. For, you know, anything”

XXXXX

“My darling. You didn't,” her aged face couldn’t help the smile creeping onto it. Her face scrunched up at what she had just heard while her smile grew to hold in her joy. In all her time knowing Oliver he’d never been so gone on a woman before. He has always been the kind of guy to brush off the thought of a long term relationship. He had girlfriends, sure. But it only ever lasted weeks. At one time there was a girl named Sarah who had lasted two months before he broke it off with her. And in truth, Hester is pretty sure that Sarah was the one that ended their relationship.  

Ever since the shipwreck all those years ago Oliver has been like another son to her. He spends holidays with her and sends her gifts. He calls her once a week to catch up on what’s going on in their lives.  

Her favorite memory of Oliver is when he came down last during Easter break. She had contracted the flu and told him repeatedly not to come by to visit because she didn’t want him to get sick as well. The stubborn boy had come down a day earlier in retaliation and cared for her the whole time.  

“You are so much like my husband used to be. He was a stubborn ass as well. No matter how many times I say not to do something you do it anyway,” she faux griped from her position on the bed. Her back was leaned against the headboard watching him as he poured more orange juice into a glass for her.  

“And what would you have done without me? I bought you more groceries on my way and this is how you show your gratitude? I’ll just keep all of the bacon for myself then” he answered playfully handing over the glass to her small hands.  

“If you do I’ll haunt you when I die” Hester said before taking a sip from the glass and placing it down on the bedside table. Oliver sat down on the edge of her bed as she did so.  

“Don’t say that”  he said somberly. As though the mere idea would break his heart.

“Oh, sweetie, you know I’ll have to. I’m already an old bitty” she answered lying back down in her bed. Oliver pulled the covers up over her gently as she evened out her heavy breathing.  “I can’t think about that. I love you too much for you to ever leave me here alone” he softened his tone as he spoke to her. It took another moment for her to sleepily ask him,  “Is that why you're down here? Because you don’t want me to be alone?”  

“Weren’t you listening?  I’m here because I don’t want you to leave ME alone” he whispered softly. “I love you, Hester” The last thing that she can remember is him softly whispering his love into her hair before placing a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t leave until the next week when he was satisfied that she was completely better.  

Oliver's voice brought her back to the present. “I did. She yelled at me for it,” he hung his head as though ashamed, but they both knew that he wasn't.  

“So make the move” Hester told him as she grabbed up the dinner plates from the table. She brought them to the small kitchen with Oliver right on her tail ready to wash them for her. If she made dinner it was his responsibility to clean up.  

“I don’t know, what if she recognizes my voice?” He pulled his shirt sleeves up to the elbow before beginning to fill the small sink with water.  

“As the crazy man who kept calling to pester her?” she chided from the refrigerator where she was putting some leftovers away. Oliver only looks over his shoulder at her while his arms are deep in sudsy water. “She hadn’t recognized you in the office, did she? All I’m saying honey is that I’ve never seen you like this. You find a way to mention her in many of our calls and then you’ve gone and stalked the poor dear. She gave you her number. I think it’s safe that she wants to hear from you. As yourself”

XXXXX

 Oliver paced the room for a minute back and forth from the kitchen counter to the sink, to the refrigerator, and then back again. Now back at the mansion he had debated all weekend on whether to call her or not. 

Hester had talked him up over that time. He had resolved to call her once he was back. Well, he’s back. And he hasn’t called her yet. Pausing by the counter, he gripped the edge in his fist before taking a deep breath and remembering what his father had said. 'That's exactly how you get happiness. Just put one foot in front of the other'.  Quickly he called Felicity from his cell phone. It rang once, twice, but the answering voice is not what he had expected.  

“What did I say last time? Now you’ve forced my hand” the all too familiar voice from the other line called out. Shit, he had forgotten that she probably had his number already from his constant pestering last week.“So how was your weekend?” she asked after a minute.  

He didn’t know how to answer that. Was she honestly asking or was she just messing with him so she could do something crazy, like steal his credit card number while he was preoccupied.  

“Um, it was okay. How was yours?” he asked in reply automatically.  

“Not too bad. I had a visit with my mom and then there was the fact that you hadn’t called. It's funny, the guy I wanted to call me didn’t. And then the guy that I didn’t want to call me did. The Universe at its best, huh?” she said before he heard a door slam in the distance. Was she in a car?  

“Sorry about that. I was away this weekend visiting a friend” he really didn’t know what to say. Should he just come clean or would that turn her away forever? Should he play along? Or should he just hang up on her? Maybe he should just get a new phone number and call it a night.  

"Jeez, where do you live a friggin mansion? Does this place have a moat too?" She asked; surprise evident in her voice.  

"Wait. What?" Yeah. Eloquent, Queen.  

"Come answer the door. I'm waiting," she said before she hung up the phone.  
Maybe she had the wrong house... No, the doorbell that just rang was evidence that she did, in fact, have the correct house. Slowly he began walking to the front door of the mansion. 

He hadn't even noticed Thea running down the stairs to answer it.  

"Hello?"he heard his younger sister ask.  
"Hi. I’m assuming you aren’t the guy who keeps calling me,” the words tumbled through her lips at the sight of Thea.  

The younger girl just smiled at the blond in front of her. “No. I’m afraid not. Who are you looking for exactly?” The brunette asked leaning her body against the door jam. 

For a moment Oliver thought that Thea would save him from the situation he was currently faced with. Now she would also know that he was lying about his name the other day, because he was in fact Oliver Queen.  

“I’m not exactly sure. Do you know this number?” She asked showing Thea her phone screen.  

“I know that number well,” Thea said cocking her head to the side as Felicity recoiled her hand. Thea gave Felicity an appraising look from head to toe. “So, what does he call you about? I mean, if you don’t know who it is then how did you know where to find him?”  

“He keeps calling me about politics. I tracked his phone's gps” she glanced at her feet suddenly unsure. “Is he home or should I become a stoop kid until he comes out?”  

Thea’s smile only grew. “Not his usual type,” she whispered to herself before turning her body to the side and offering her home to the visitor. Felicity gave a small smile in thanks as she walked inside.  

Oliver was standing in the doorway next to the front door with his hands nervously in his pockets just watching as Felicity craned her neck to take in the opulence of the mansion's entrance. Once her eyes caught his it was because of Thea’s soft, “door is for you, bro” as she walked away.  

“I know you”  

“Yeah, I know you,too” he said guiltily separating his eyes from hers to stare at the hardwood floors under his feet. The lack of judgment in the grain of the wood was immensely appealing at the moment.  

“You’re Ryan,” surprise laced her voice as she looked at him with wide blue eyes.  

“Actually-” he began. A sharp voice caught their mutual attention as it floated from the right side of them effectively cutting off his sentence. 

On the stairs they could see Moira Queen walking down the stairs while reviewing a document in her hand.  

“Sweetheart, did you get in touch with the agent for that home? If we want the adoption center open by March we have to…Oh,” at the bottom of the stairs she finally looked up to see that Oliver wasn’t alone.  

Oliver was openly gaping at the circus that had become his life as of this moment. Just then Thea came to Oliver’s aid from her eavesdropping position just outside the room. 

“Mom,” she quickly scooped Moira into her arms ushering her away. “Oliver is busy and you have to show me that thing in that place that we talked about. Remember?"

 “Oliver. Queen. You’re Oliver Queen” Felicity muttered to herself before turning her eyes to lock with his. With blue eyes trained on blue she barged out, "Everything about you just became unbelievably clear"


	2. We're worth more than this worlds got to offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never expected so many people to like this. Holy shit you're all amazing! 
> 
> My friend Destinyofdreams is actually in the service business. She inspired this whole thing, so go and hit her with some love! So here *thrusts the story upon you* go enjoy! (and leave a comment?)
> 
> Nothing is mine that isn't mine, unbeta'd.

Campaign chapter 2

When Felicity was young a tragic event occurred. She was barely twelve years old when her father was taken as a Prisoner of War. And it was another year before they were told of his death. The entire year that he had been missing Felicity had yet to cry. She was too numb for the feeling. For two weeks after they were told she said nothing at all, to anyone at all.

Her mother would try speaking with her but thirteen year old Felicity would only give the bare minimum of a head nod or shake. Her father had been her entire world and he had promised to come home to her. But he wasn't home. And he never would return. 

Then something changed. Her mother, who had developed a taste for cheap menthol cigarettes left for two minutes to get another pack at the local corner store. That same night, in her absence, Felicity had been listening as Survivor began playing on the radio. And Felicity listened. She really listened to the words playing out through the room. They were everything that she needed and more in that moment.

And for the first time since they found out that he was never coming home she cried. She crumbed to the floor in front of the radio and openly wept as the words were gasped through her sobs.

Her mother entered to this scene. Quickly she fell down and wrapped her arms lovingly around her daughter. "Oh sweetheart. You'll always be the best thing. We'll rise above this. I promise," 

Felicity had taken those words to heart.

XXXXX

Here she is; Felicity Smoak. Heir to nothing other than a piece of art from the days of genocide when her people were rounded into concentration camps. One of her ancestors, Great great aunt Hazel, had stashed the portrait where her children later dug it up after the war and proudly displayed it in their home. 

She is a high ranking employee at Queen Consolidated. Spent her time working up from the bottom ranks of the IT department. Where she once used to fix email accounts she now creates software projects and handles various other high class technical needs, although occasionally she fixes employee computers on the rare occasion that another employee has hacked into their records and sent a complex virus to freeze up all accounts on the server. 

That is exactly how she ended up here, cleaning her apartment in a fit of anger and sadness. A short while ago a man had repeatedly called her to "convince" her to vote Moira Queen into office. The first time that he called she had told him off. She doesn't care for the Queens and she doesn't take kindly to someone challenging her, just ask her friend Tami who had challenged her and ended up with a blue pixie cut to show for it. However, instead of her dissuading this man it only served to make him call more. Almost everyday like clockwork he would call just as she was finishing her break and he would, once again, pick a fight with the blonde. 

Then she had had enough. She let him know that he would rue the day that he called her next. When next he called she planned to track his phone and make a scene so that he would think twice before ever doing it again. That same day she finally gave her number to the hot guy on the ninth floor that she had been infatuated with for months. Things were starting to look up for her. 

That is, until he decided to call again. She followed the plan ready to make his life hell when she pulled up to a mansion of a home. Inside she found that the man who incessantly called her was the same guy that she was in love with at work, Ryan. Except that his name wasn't really Ryan. The guy that she had known from around the office as a sweet, lovable, intelligent, hardworking guy was in fact, Oliver Queen. 

And she really doesn't like the Queens.

Needless to say, she is still upset.

~So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive~

"Oh, God, no" Tami's voice rang out as she stepped into the doorway of the small apartment that was just big enough for one. "What happened?" 

"I don't know what you mean," Felicity said as she continued to rub furiously at the spot on her counter that was no longer dirty. At the chorus she lifted her rag to sing into, "It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor, Stalks his prey in the night! And he's watching us all with the eyeeeeee" she dragged the last word as far as she could, "of the tiger" her head bobbed forward dramatically as she sang. 

"Anytime Survivor comes out it means that you're severely upset. Just tell me what happened so that I can either laugh or start baking cookies" her blue haired friend said falling onto the couch directly in front of her. 

"He called again" was all that she said as she abandoned the rag in favor of the broom. 

"So you tracked him?" Tami asked excitement tinging her voice. She'd been privy to Felicity's plan from the beginning. 

"Yup. I did. And I didn't like what I found" she slammed the broom onto the floor. "Not one bit" 

"Jesus. Who was he Charles Manson?" she chuckled a little trying to defuse the conversational tension with some levity and brighten the mood. Unfortunately it left her altogether when Felicity looked up with sad eyes. "What happened?" she said more seriously, voice going soft.

"It was Ryan from the office" The confession was whispered so low that it would have been drowned out had the song not suddenly ended and the entire apartment been 'pin drop' silent. 

Tami said nothing. She got to her feet and padded toward the kitchen, silently pulling out a glass bowl and the flour.

XXXXX

"Oliver this is pathetic. I won't always be around to take these pies away from you," Thea chastised as she grabbed the tin from in front of him on the kitchen counter. 

"That's what I'm hoping" he grumbled around a mouthful of cherry pie. 

"But who will save you from an untimely death?" she asked taking the last of the pancakes out of the frying pan that she'd been using. "Here. Have these mini cakes smothered in syrup and diabetes instead" she innocently batted her eyes pushing the plate in front of him. 

"Thanks," he grumbled as he accepted the offer. Sticking his fork into the pancake he tried not to look into his sister's eyes. In them would be pity for his current situation. 

"Listen, Ollie, I know that she was upset when she found out-" Thea began.

"Understatement" he cut in.

"-but you have to admit that you are the one who put yourself here. I mean, why did you hassle her on the phone anyway?" her arms were folded across her chest as she leant her back against the kitchen counter. Her wavy brown hair fell in curls that framed her face. A face that was trying its hardest to dissect the most information out of his body language as it could.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand," he glanced forlornly at his plate. He pushed the syrup around for a while before just giving up on the idea of eating. When he was stressed he ate, but then he worked it off with pent up energy for worrying over things.

"Then help me to understand, because it won't do you any good to bury yourself in piles of pies. You won't find your answers at the bottom of a pie tin"

"I wouldn't know. You keep snatching them away from me" 

"If you don't want to talk to me then at least talk to someone because this has to end. It's been three days since she ... 'the incident' and I'm tired of sulky Oliver. I want my brother back"

In that moment, when his baby sister was looking sadly at him with her puppy dog eyes, his fork stopped midway to his chin like a car that's suddenly run out of gas. It is in this moment that Oliver knows she is right. If he ever wants to walk again he'll have to take that first step. And how will he do it? By putting one foot in front of the other. 

XXXXX

Flowers. 

Tiger lilies, to be exact. Sitting on her desk. Just waiting. Watching her. Judging her. Their petals droop low, lulling you into a false sense of security. That way you don't notice the way that their stamens are sat upright as if looking down its nose at her. Yes, those flowers are the very definition of suspicion. 

"I'm not sure if you know this, but if there was a bomb inside of that flowerpot I'm sure it wouldn't have made it past security. They tend to check for that kind of thing here in the billion dollar corporation in which we work," Tami said from her desk across from Felicity's. 

"I know that it won't explode. I'm just... Isn't it a little suspicious. Like, what is he trying to say with these?" the blonde looked suspiciously at the vase once again. The thin glass was bulbed at the bottom to accommodate the stems. The sides rise up in slender lines that flow out at the top, blooming like a fully grown bud. 

"Huh, I wonder how you'll ever solve this mystery," she feigns puzzlement bemusedly, eyes never leaving her screen. "oh! I know. You could read the card attached!" she sarcastically answers her own statement with a dramatic slap to the forehead, as if t were the obvious answer all along.

A single eyebrow rises as Felicity takes in the sight of her friend who is now looking her dead in the eye. Tami heaves a sigh before speaking, "look, I know that this is weird, but you never gave him a chance. There are so many things that even I'm curious about in this situation and I don't have your imagination. I can only imagine the scenarios that you've devised in your mind," 

"I don't know what you're talking about. And at this point I think you're just making sounds in my direction because nothing you've said thus far has meant anything to me" 

"I'm just saying that-" The sometimes brunette began before Felicity's phone began to ring. The sounds of AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long filled the space between them. 'Saved by the bell' she thought. 

"Sorry," she said as she grasped her cell phone though both of them knew that she was one word away from making a ridiculous excuse to leave the room and escape the 'Ryan' conversation. She hadn't told anyone who 'Ryan' really was because it wasn't her secret to tell. "I've got to take this" Felicity twirled her chair to face the window behind her rather than face Tami's quiet scrutiny. 

"Have I ever told you that this song is disgusting as your ringtone?" she answered instead of a standard greeting.

"It's payback for making Love Is An Open Door your ringtone on my phone. You don't know the weird looks that I get when you call me and I'm at the Salvage yard" he greeted back. "You're just lucky that I like you"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up Dean?" She asked spinning a pencil through her fingers. It's a trait that Dean had taught her when they lived together.

One day Felicity and her mom were headed to visit her old college friend out of town when their car died on the side of the road just a few miles out of town. Her mother called up a tow truck from the closest mechanic. The back road that they were on was deserted at this time of night. They had left the house right after her mother got off work at five. 

When someone did come it was a kid no older than Felicity. He was about seventeen driving a giant tow truck that he hitched their car to. He let them ride in the cab with him back to the garage. There her mother had met Bobby Singer. At first she didn't think anything of their interaction. The two were just talking while he diagnosed their car. If she had looked closer she would have seen the way that her mother smiled at Bobby or the way that she deliberately touched his arm to thank him for opening after hours to help them. However, she hadn't noticed then. And two years later her mother was Mrs. Singer. The young truck driver became her cousin Dean. She didn't notice the progression then, but she is glad that it happened because she gained a step father who was very close to filling the father sized hole in her heart. Just not quite there.

"Do you have time to meet me for coffee today? I need to talk to you in person"  he asked.

"Um, sure. Where are you now?" her chair turned once again to grab her purse from the underside of her desk where she usually left it while she worked. She stopped leaving it next to her desk when she tripped over it gaining a nasty cut from the treacherous edge of her desk. She had threatened her desk with something about toothpicks as Tami wheezed doubled over in laughter in her own chair. 

"Outside your office" her head raised in perplexment staring a hole into the office door. Tami raised an eyebrow at her as she rose to walk over. Pulling open the door to reveal Dean himself sticking out like a sore thumb with his leather jacket in a sea of suits. "hey, you" he said hanging up his phone. The next thing Felicity knew she was scooped up into his arms.

"Well hi there," Tami called from her seat inside. "No hug for me?" she pouted.

"Anything for you Tami," he grinned crossing the room in three quick strides to her desk. He pulled her into a bear hug. 

"Leave your boyfriend for me?" she asked playfully hopeful. 

"Anything but that sweetheart. Sorry. " he smiled at her.

Felicity chimed in as she put her purse back, "Must you flirt with my family every time that you see them?"

"That reminds me! Is Sam still seeing his girlfriend?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Dean earning a laugh.

Felicity sighed in exasperation, but dean smiled conspiratorially. "A little birdie told me that he finally broke up with that slut Ruby..." 

Tami looked like she might burst with happiness. Felicity rolled her yes at them and grabbed Dean's arm. "Since you're already in the building I'll show you where the good coffee is. Come on," she pulled him out of the room before he could give here friend any more ideas. 

The two made it down the hall arm in arm. The ladies in the office seemed to be ogling Dean but he didn't let the attention bother him. Once they were on the elevator she turned blue eyes to green. " So, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Can't a guy come to see his best friend and cousin without something being wrong?" he asked indignantly holding his hand to his heart. "I'm offended at the insinuation that I'm anything but genuine"

"That's what you said last time and I had to help you pick out an 'I'm sorry' gift for Cas" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. That was a bad weekend" his hand rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Next time don't get drunk in Vegas and lose your rent money playing craps"

"Don't worry. I don't play craps anymore. The truth is I need more help," he answered shyly. The elevator doors opened to the ninth floor and the two filed out headed for the break room. She'd been going at a different time than normal to avoid seeing Oliver. She was still angry for everything he'd done. 

"What I need help with is this," she turned back to see Dean pull a small black box from his jacket pocket.

Felicity gasped. One hand flying to her mouth in a veiled effort to muffle the sound. "Dean. Is that...?" 

He only nodded his head before opening the box to reveal a silver band. "Is it...do you think it's okay?" he asked nervously, suddenly bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Okay? I think it's amazing!" she grasped his face in both of her hands "I'm so happy right now that I could kiss you!" she said as she pulled him into a crushing hug. 

Neither of them noticed the guy sitting at the table in the corner. He'd seen the entire exchange. Dean only noticed him as Felicity was hugging him. The guy's blue eyes looked pained as he watched them. For a fleeting second he made eye contact with Dean and then he was on his feet leaving the room. Dean furrowed his brow, but made no comment. 

"So when are you popping the question? I know it'll be a yes" she was gushing. They discussed it while they took their coffee back to her office.

XXXXX

"Hey kiddo," Bobby greeted her as she walked into his kitchen. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while," he was stirring a pot of tomato sauce on the stove with one hand as he sipped a beer in the other.

"Nothing much. Just working a lot," she answered grabbing an apple from their table. "Is Mom around?" was asked into the red skin of her apple.

"Nah. She's working late tonight so I'm making my famous spaghetti. Everything alright?"

Felicity tried to keep her voice light, but some disappointment crept in despite her effort, "yeah. I just wanted to talk about something," 

"Anything I could help with? I know I'm a poor substitute but I have my moments" he grinned her way. 

She took a minute to think it over. Bobby has always been willing to help her out with anything. He was one of the reasons why she had also gotten a degree in engineering. He peaked her interest in all things machine. Sometimes she even gave Dean a run for his money in the garage. He is always helpful in his own way, even when he has no idea how to be of any use, he'll still try. That fact alone makes her grateful that her mother had found him to love.

"Okay, so my problem is a guy at work," and she told Bobby the entire story as he finished dinner and made up a plate for each of them. She didn't finish until they were sat at the table. "I don't know what to do about it" she conceded. 

"Well it sounds to me like he likes you. You don't call a stranger once a day to fight about politics unless you have a damn good reason," he spun his fork around a mouthful of spaghetti. 

"Then what was his damn good reason?" she asked doing the same. Then with a mouthful she said, "I just don't get it. And then to lie about his identity!" she paused a moment to chew, " Can you say shady? Cause I can. That's shifty, Bobby" 

"Maybe he wants to make a name for himself. He does work for his family's company," he thought for a minute before continuing, " For the longest time Dean wouldn't tell anyone that he knew me because he didn't want them thinking that he'd gotten this job for any other reason than his own skill"

Felicity pouted at the complete sense that Bobby was making. "You're supposed to be on my side old man. What gives?" she groused. But no matter how much she complained the idea was planted in her mind. Maybe there was some truth to what he said.

Her step father chuckled at that, "You must have me confused with someone else. I'm the voice of reason in this situation. You want my opinion?"

"Not anymore," she muttered around another mouthful.

"Too bad. Here it is anyway. I think that you should talk to this guy and work it out. From what you've said it sounds to me that he holds a candle for ya. And I know that you like him" there was quiet for a few minutes. Then her mom walked into the house followed by her cousin Sam. They all ate and spoke about nothing in particular as they ate. And felicity was grateful for the reprieve form her own thoughts so that she could work through everything that Bobby had said later. When she was alone in her room staring at her ceiling in the dark.

Before she left to go home Bobby gave her a rough hug. He whispered into her ear, "You're a strong woman and whatever you decide, I know you'll survive it" she gave him a watery smile before heading to her car.

XXXXX

As she parked her car in the underground structure Felicity couldn't help still thinking about what Bobby had said the night before. She'd talked it over with Tami that night after she had turned off Survivor and eaten all of her blue haired friends cookies. 

She appreciates everything that the two of them are saying, but she just can't bring herself to take that final step. She has to be a survivor. Ever since her father broke his promise she hasn't trusted anyone enough with her heart. Although she does love how happy Bobby makes her mother, she tries to keep him slightly farther away than both of them would like. But she has to be this way. Se needs to be strong. To keep herself guarded. 

As she walked the steps up to the lobby she had to Grimace at the thought that this has become a reoccurring theme in her life. She has a column in her mind constantly marked "People Who Left Me". After her father left his entire family drifted away from them. It was too painful for them to be around "little Jimmy's daughter" so they had stopped trying to make any kind of effort. Grandparents who had died the year before, aunts, uncles and cousins all stopped paying any attention to her at all. And since her mother had disobeyed her own family by marrying Jimmy Smoak she was left without any support when he disappeared. Now when she makes a new friend she has to constantly keep them at arms length. Reminding herself that she couldn't bear that hurt again. 

Now riding the elevator she remembers her first love. The one that she'd thought could save her from this. Ray Palmer had been everything she needed and more. He was sweet and he loved her the way she loved him; ferociously. Or so she thought. Then she had walked into his apartment to see him sliding to home base with Mitsy Reagan, his next door neighbor. Yeah, she even had a stripper name. 

She was devastated. She thought that he felt the same way about her, but she was wrong. That was the first and last time that she allowed herself to be wrong. A chance of that magnitude couldn't be taken again. Not now or ever. Men like Oliver are a dime a dozen. She could probably do better anyway, right? She doesn't need anyone othe than herself. 

Then she opened the door to her office. 

~We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside~

Tami was listening to Switchfoot's Meant to Live and the lyrics slapped Felicity in the face. Was this anyway to live? Constantly keeping her heart in this sheltered bubble. Letting it wither and die from missuse while others are free to flourish and bloom? 

~Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open  
Maybe we've been bent and broken~

She was meant for more than this. Felicity Smoak deserves more than this. More than just skirting through life afraid of changes. Afraid of living. Afraid of love. She deserves to go for what she wants. She is a survivor! And the last known survivor stalks it's prey in the night, she reminds herself. Oliver. She needs to find Oliver.

Quickly she heads back to the elevator. One foot in front of the other. Now she's running to get there. The button is pushed nonstop while one peeptoe pump taps the rhythm to Eye of the Tiger, fast and insistent. It's sweet relief when the elevator dings on the ninth floor and she is sprinting to the door that she now knows is his office. 

The door is open. Oliver is sitting at his desk on the phone when she comes into view of him. Her feet pause just outside of the office of their own volition. Her body is checking to make sur that she has thought this through completely. That the one she wants to try again with is Oliver Queen. 

One look at the rumpled suit sitting in front of her, hair slightly askew, and she is more than sure. She wants this. Wants Oliver. All to herself. In a fit of courage she steps across the threshold into the proverbial lions den. Closing the door behind herself she stalks up to his desk and kisses him straight on the lips. Without giving a seconds notice as to her actions.

And the moment that it lasts is magical. Wonderful. She knows in that moment that she has made the right decision. And then that moment is ended by Oliver reluctantly grasping her shoulders to hold her at arms length. 

"We can't," he whispers between them.

"Why not?" her voice masks none of the hurt that she feels at this statement. Had she read everything wrong?

Oliver gives her a puzzled look, as though she was the one who made nonsense. "Because you're engaged"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wrings hands nervously* what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't," he whispers between them.

"Why not?" her voice masks none of the hurt that she feels at this statement. Had she read everything wrong?

Oliver gives her a puzzled look, as though she was the one who had spoken nonsense. "Because you're engaged"

"No, I'm not," she responded. Her arms remained on Oliver as his hands remained on her face. Neither of them wanting to part. 

Oliver begrudgingly moved away from Felicity at her answer. "Yes, you are," he wondered how she could forsake her fiancé this way. 

Maybe he didn't know her at all. Because he didn't think she could do this. 

"No I'm not. I think I'd remember getting engaged. At the least I'd remember having a boyfriend," the look in her eyes could only translate into 'you're a moron'. 

"The other day in the break room...I saw him propose to you," two sets of blue eyes both turned down in confusion.

"What are you...? Oh. Oh, wait a second. Dean?" She shouted his name as though he would hear her. "You think?" Suddenly Felicity holds one finger up in Oliver's direction as she gestures for him to stand. 

Quickly she settles in his place. Pulling Skype up on his computer, she wastes no time calling Dean. 

"Dean's computer" came a gruff voice from the other line. Oliver is very confused as he closes his office door before coming to stand behind Felicity. Through the screen he can see a man with blue eyes and disheveled brown hair. He was wearing a KISS t-shirt while sitting on a messy bed.

"Hey, Cas, where's Dean?" Felicity asks the blue eyed man on the other side of the screen. 

"He is..." they can hear a door open in the distance, "just getting out of the shower"

"Can you put him on, please?"

"Yeah, hold on. Dean! Lis is on the phone," they hear Cas say. Then they hear another voice say, "tell her I can't talk I'm naked!"

"Dean!" She shoots through the computer as Oliver looks on in dismay to see the man he recognizes from the break room waking into, what appears to be, a bedroom, wearing only a low slung towel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What, Lis? Hurry and ask your question. I didn't realize when I walked in here," his voice grows louder as the first man, Cas, walks away from the computer, "it was a video chat!"

"Dean, how do we know each other?" Her question was worded with all the ambiguity that she could muster. There is no way that Oliver could dispute her method of questioning.

"Uhm, what is this about?" He asked concerned. Brown eyes furrow as a droplet of water makes a slow descent from his hairline to jaw line.

"Dean, just answer it, please" her eyes connected with Oliver's for a moment. 

"Fine. As if you didn't know, we're cousins" Oliver's eyes widened slightly.

"And why did you come to see me at work the other day?" She continued.

In a whispered voice they heard, "I can't discuss this right now," Dean's eyes motioned toward his left where Cas was loitering in the room listening.

"Because what you showed me was for your boyfriend who is currently in the same room with you?"

Cas' head turns at her statement. "Lis, what is this about?" Her asks coming to sit next to Dean on the end of the bed.

"Oliver needed confirmation. And now he has it. There is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us because it would be disgusting and wrong,"

"Wait a moment," Cas said, "technically you're not related by blood so there would be nothing illegal about the two of you being together. That being said, Dean is my boyfriend and I would do unspeakable things to his car if he ever cheated on me"

Instead of being disturbed, Oliver can see a wide grin spread across Dean's face. "Back at you, man. I'd smash your bee hive," 

"Alright, your love is disgusting. I'll see you later" before Felicity can end the call Dean speaks out.

"Hold on there tiger. You're still coming to dinner tonight, right?" His look can only be described as earnest to the point of nervous sickness.

Felicity's smile is soft when she confirms their plans. "Also, Tami said that she wore Sam down so guess who his plus one is,"

Cas smiles, "It's about time Sam finally asked her out. He's been mooning after her for a year,"

Shock and awe spread throughout the expressions of the cousins. "Excuse me?" Dean gawked. 

"Last Christmas when I went to look for you at 3 in the morning, you know before I found you and Felicity asleep in the barn loft with straw in your pants," he looks sympathetically at Oliver who is completely lost in the conversation, "you don't want to know," his eyes turn again to Felicity, "I found Sam in the basement slurring love professions into his phone. He left a voice mail for Tami telling her all about his love for her and...medieval fairs, for some reason. I assumed she never got it because neither of them said anything,"

"That's when he started dating Ruby!" Felicity shrieked. "That ass!"

"I have to go because I'm about to call Sam to guilt him hard into buying her nice things"

"It was nice meeting you," Cas said to Oliver. Once the sentiment was returned they each hung up. 

"I didn't understand anything that just happened," Oliver said truthfully. The only thing he took away from that conversation was the fact that Felicity was not engaged.

"All you need to know," she said rising from her borrowed chair. Oliver was only two short steps away.

"...is the fact that," she was slowly closing the distance between the two. He could feel her warmth permeating his body. The soft fabric of her blue sundress rubbing against his arm.

Her lips hover over his, "...I accept your apology". With the same breath mingling together, Oliver leans into her lips. His hands gingerly hold her neck while her arms encircle him to bring them closer. 

"Want to come to dinner with me tonight?" Felicity whispers in a ragged breath.

"And every night after," he whispers back kissing her again. As he would for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read, left kudos, and/or comments. I can't describe how much it means to me. 
> 
> It says this is the last chapter, BUT if you send me a comment asking for more I'll likely give it to you. It may take me a little time, but I always try to do my best.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Tell me if you want a second half to this...because I might...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outtakes-The Campaign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888913) by [starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms)




End file.
